


The town of Hawkins

by Aris2410



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, California, Everyone Loves Steve Harrington, Grief/Mourning, Help, Love Triangles, Max Mayfield needs a hug, Old Friends, Original Character(s), Pls don't be dead, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: __________________________-"Fuck it!!"-She shouted, looking in the inconceivable blue sky. People were turning their heads to look at them.-"Fuuuckk itt!!"-he joined her in this act and just tightened his embrace, which followed with a burst of loud laughter coming from both of them._________________________I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think :)





	The town of Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't deal with Billy being dead so I decided to write something about him. I plan on making this long enough to feel less hurt by his disappearance.

She was finally going to see him. She hated it there without him.  
Surfing wasn't the same anymore. The waves looked the same, she could still feel the breeze in the air, and there was this salty taste inside her mouth, but I didn't bring joy like it used to. She got a job in this shitty place. None wanted it, but she knew it was the only way to see him before he graduates. The moment she reached the town of Hawkins, goosebumps appeared all over her body. The thought of making him happy was the only thing to reassure her about the equitability of her decision. She stopped the car as she saw a man walking on the sideway.   
"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where the Hargrove family lives?"- She asked the stranger, who pelt her with a sad look.  
"Make a left and then go straight. There is a sign."-That was all the man said. She started to think this town is even weirder than she expected. The ride to the house took her only a few more minutes. But it was enough to see that this town was indeed a shithole.

I know I can make it. Just don't be nervous. This dick can't hurt you. Not now, now you're an adult. There is nothing to be scared of. Therefore, he needs you, they need you.

She was staring blindly at the building with a fear accumulating in her throat. But she went to the door and knocked.  
She heard some noises inside and then a well known red-headed girl opened the door. She smiled wildly at the thought of seeing her again.   
-'Hey, Max. Is he home?"  
-"Jules"-a younger girl said and stared at her. Shock painting on her face. But then it was replaced with something else. Sadness. So much sorrow and pain and then she saw tears in the young girl's eyes.   
-"Jules"-Max repeated and then jumped closer and locked the older girl in a hug.   
-"Hey, no need to be so emotional. It's been a year, Max but hell I had you two in my mind all the time."-The teenager tried to calm down the girl, but Max was just sobbing louder and louder. It was this painful kind of cry that echoed through your soul to make you feel the same emotion.  
-"MAX!! WHO IS IT?!"- someone was shouting from inside the house. It was a male voice, but Jules did not recognise it. Max tried to respond to the yelling, but all that came out of her mouth was another sob. Then a guy about Jules age approached them. His hair was so fluffy and looked so perfect. Who the fuck is he and how on earth did he manage to make his hair look this way?-Jules was thinking and suddenly the kid peeled off her. Max face, with tears still running down her cheeks, swiftly adopt an earnest look. She dried off those tears with her hand and looked at the "new" guy sadly.  
-"Jules, this is Steve. Steve, that"-she took a short pause when her voice broke down.  
"....that is Jules. Billy's friend from California."-After those words, Steve's face took on a strange expression. He looked like he felt pity. Pity for what?   
-"Oh, hi. I..I am sorry for what..."-he stuttered, but Max elbowed him before he had a chance to finish his thought.   
-"She doesn't know"-the red-haired girl said quickly looking at the boy.   
-"I don't know what? What' going on? Where is Billy, Max?"-Jules was getting impatient. She felt something terrible happened. The wind was blowing, and she smelled the sadness in it. It didn't smell like the ocean. It had a smell of the forest and ice. It was supposed to snow but in Hawkins winter looked more like cold autumn with no puff on the ground, but a lot of frozen moisture in the air, which particles were climbing straight to your lungs to froze them with the sorrow.  
-"I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just.... so...so much hhappened."-Max was putting all of her strength in calming down. The guy with fluffy hair lifted his eyes which were full of pain. And then he said looking Jules in the eyes.  
-"He is dead. Billy, he is dead."  
The painful silence approached them. Max, as well as two teenagers, was standing still not making any noises beside heavy breaths.   
-"What do you even mean? What the fuck, Max? Is it some kind of your sick prank?"-Jules shouted. Her eyes were glassy from tears aglomerating in them. Deep inside, she knew it wasn't a joke. They looked much too severe, and there was this grief in Max's eyes. The real grief. The atmosphere was dense and heavy. It suited the weather. Everything seemed heavy, even breathing. Breath in and breath out.

-"Hey, what the fuck?!"-Billy yelled at her, but he was smiling. He was just being himself. But he seemed happy. It made her happy too.   
-"Billy, language!!!"-She laughed and started running with his surfboard. They always surfed together. And she would always try to hide his surfboard. He always acted as he got mad, but it was fun for him, and she knew him well enough to be sure about it.  
-"Don't you dare fucking destroy it. I catch you, and you're a fucking dead fish. You hear me?"-As he said that he speeded up and caught her. They both fell down to the sand. She was giggling like a little girl, and he was just looking down at her, trying to hide a smirk that appeared on his face. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. At that moment it seemed like there was none else on the beach with them. Just the two of them and the sky. They needed the warmth they both provided each other with, they both needed it so fucking much. Because indeed they lived in sunny California, but their lives were not so warm. They substituted sun for each other, and when they were together, they seemed to create their own little galaxy.  
-"Fuck it!!"-She shouted, looking in the inconceivable blue sky. People were turning their heads to look at them.  
-"Fuuuckk itt!!"-he joined her in this act and just tightened his embrace, which followed with a burst of loud laughter coming from both of them.

Jules found herself sitting on the sofa in what she suspected was Max's living room. She doesn't remember getting here, but she doesn't remember crying either, and she can surely confirm that her cheeks are wet. Steve stepped in the room with a mug of tea in one hand.   
-"You're okay? I made you some chamomile."-His voice sounded comforting. And a soft smile appeared on his face. But she was angry, not sad or stressed. Angry at herself for not saying those last words. She needed to spill them out, but there was none to hear them anymore.  
"What happened? How did it happen?!"-Jules asked. She was surprised at the sound of her voice. It seemed weak, and it cracked. She lost a part of herself. She lost Billy.  
-"It was the mall. There was a fire, and so many people died and.. and.. he.."-She could see that Steve was choosing his words really carefully. As if they could do any more damage to her. Before he could finish, Max came into the room and said firmly.  
-"He saved us. Me and my friends. He helped us get out, but he didn't make it."-She sounded so much more mature than back in Cali. This stupid shit shouldn't be forced to grow up so fast. Jules knew that Billy, in his fucked up way cared about Max, he really did. And this knowledge made a teen cry again. Cry in grief, in longing, in helplessness, and for being fucking too late


End file.
